


The Sookai drabble I forgot about

by seongsungcheeks



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angry but not really Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai are cousins, Cute Huening Kai, M/M, Summer Camp, how do i tag again?, please give him time he's just sulking, please protect him he's too precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongsungcheeks/pseuds/seongsungcheeks
Summary: My friend (exxghost here on ao3) posted a prompt ("#sookai au where Soobin gets sent to camp for the summer and he's really annoyed. The only thing (or person) more annoying is Huening Kai, who seems to see the world through a rose-colored lens.") on twitter and I wrote a drabble on that! Hon posted it in May but I wrote something at the end of August so,,, yeah! I hope you enjoyed it!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Sookai drabble I forgot about

Soobin wanted to curse his parents right after he arrived. He didn't say anything when he found out that he'll be sent to a summer camp, hoping that it won't be THAT bad.

It is bad. First of all - they took his phone. There's also a lot of kids younger than him.  
Another thing is that he has to share his room with someone. The only plus is that he has to be there only for a week.

Turns out that his roommate, Yeonjun, isn't that bad. He may be a little more flirty and his hair reminds him of a highlighter, but he's alright.

Soobin couldn't say the same thing about THE boy.

_Soobin was looking around, trying to find his room, when someone bumped into him, making him fall._

_He looked at the person who bumped into him and saw a boy with brown hair and wide eyes staring at him, already lending him his hand. Soobin frowned at him and got up, completely ignoring the fact that the boy was now only a few centimeters smaller than him._

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to bump into you!" The boy apologised immediately. "Watch where you're going next time then" answered Soobin. He just wanted to find his damn room._

When Soobin woke up the next day, it was thanks to an overly excited Kai banging on his (and Yeonjun's) door. What a great start of the day, right? "IT'S 9 AM, TIME TO WAKE UP" screamed the younger boy.

Soobin wanted to scream back at him, something like 'shut up' or 'who cares that it's 9 am? Let me sleep!'. Sadly, the brown haired boy got him from bed because of his "YOU'RE GONNA MISS BREAKFAST IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP" and who is Soobin to say no to food, right?

He threw on some shorts and a shirt and opened the door. He barely dodged Kai's fist, which was banging on said door a few seconds ago. "Oh my god, can't you just shut up and leave?" said Soobin, clearly annoyed.

His mind repeating only one sentence: _This is gonna be hell._

**Author's Note:**

> My friend (exxghost here on ao3) posted a prompt ("#sookai au where Soobin gets sent to camp for the summer and he's really annoyed. The only thing (or person) more annoying is Huening Kai, who seems to see the world through a rose-colored lens.") on twitter and I wrote a drabble on that! Hon posted it in May but I wrote something at the end of August so,,, yeah! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
